<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metal Gear 2: Family by Mild_Guy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949971">Metal Gear 2: Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Guy/pseuds/Mild_Guy'>Mild_Guy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Doomed Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Romance Between Video Game Bosses, Self-Sacrifice, Short One Shot, War, Zanzibar Land</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Guy/pseuds/Mild_Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"My family is dead. A man gets one, and only one family in life.”</p><p>A one-shot chronicling the doomed romance between Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake bosses Black Color and Night Sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Color | Black Ninja | Kyle Schneider/Night Sight | Night Fright (Metal Gear)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Metal Gear 2: Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please do not copy or distribute this story without my consent.</p><p>This is a story I posted in fireholly's mgs_slash LiveJournal comm way back in the day. I've cleaned it up a bit and changed a few minor details for this reposting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night Sight sat on his bed, braced for flight, girded for war, waiting for he knew not what. A duffle bag tucked under the mattress frame contained almost everything he owned. Across his lap rested a silenced sub-machine gun, oiled and loaded. He wore the optic camouflage suit, heavy and constricting like a guilty conscience. Wearing it made him sweat more, so he'd packed lots of water. Being seen was a condition harder to reverse than dehydration.</p><p>The same questions scrolled again through his mind. Why did Big Boss allow no one to see Kyle's body? What was there to hide? Out there, in the fog of war, who was winning and who was losing?</p><p>Predator hunched over the radio, listening intently through the headset. It didn't matter that his back was turned on Night. No one read Predator, not even the Boss. Outside, the jungles of Zanzibar Land matched his silent menace—the pounding of Metal Gear D's passing and the distant roar of its rockets now fading memories.</p><p>A moment passed. Predator took off the headset. "That was Gray Fox," Predator said around a wad of gum. His voice was flat, his face still now that he'd stopped chewing. "Running Man, Red Blaster, and Ultra-Box are dead. Snake has crossed the canyon. He'll arrive soon at our position. We are ordered to stop Snake before he reaches Dr. Marv." Predator stared down at him, dead eyes in a slack corpse face. He recommenced gnawing.</p><p>Night made no motion to rise. He did not care to acknowledge the new order.</p><p>"You loved him," Predator said. It wasn't an indictment, just a stated fact.</p><p>Night said nothing. Drawing breath was difficult enough.</p><p>Predator slapped a magazine into his assault rifle. "I will kill Snake. I will skin him. I will leave his innards for the birds. And then I will claim his skull as my trophy," he said without a hint of emotional inflection. He paused before the exit. "This will be the greatest hunt of my life." Then Predator vanished.</p><p>Night watched the sky outside the windows. Alone. No one to force him to stay and fight. No one around with an opinion that mattered. Only the questions remained.</p>
<hr/><p>Kyle rolled off of Night Sight, their sticky skin reluctant to part. It had been good to forget everything for a few minutes, but nothing good lasts. Old questions infiltrated Kyle's mind and cut away the post-coital glow with machetes.</p><p>Night detected the change in him. Together for only a few months, yet Kyle could hide nothing from his partner. Night read body language with a survivalist's eye for minutia, even in the dark.</p><p>"I'll make it easy for you," said Night.</p><p>Kyle grinned into the dark, reached over and squeezed his sweat slick thigh. "That's all right. I know your secrets are valuable to you."</p><p>Night waved a dismissive hand. "No, it's fine." He remained silent for a long moment.</p><p>Kyle was content to wait. Also, a touch ashamed for trying to take away a part of Night for himself. Everyone living in this small rogue nation had their own damage to bear. Personal history was an asset best guarded closely. Yet, over time, Kyle had come to need more of Night.</p><p>He took a deep breath of the thick air. In Zanzibar Land even the nights were smothering. Birds called and answered in the trees. The ancient rituals of hunter and prey made the occasional stir in the jungle underbrush. Bugs swarmed on the mosquito net draped over a tree branch above, their prehistoric-sized silhouettes grotesque and alien against the moonlight. Zanzibar was no paradise, but then so few places on Earth were. For now, perhaps forever, it was his home.</p><p>At last, Night Sight opened up. "We were the Whispers. Guerrilla fighters. Do you wonder how an outlaw mercenary from a 'third world' country came to possess a state-of-the-art visible light camouflage suit?"</p><p>Night had shown him the suit before. Nano-pocketed meta-fabric diverted or swallowed photons around the wearer, making them nearly invisible to the human eye. The rig's power supply made it bulky—the whole suit resembled a rugby outfit.</p><p>"Haven't seen anything like it before. I don't think anyone else has, either. Black market or no, the price tag on those things must be enormous."</p><p>"They are not available on the black market. Not for a while yet, I think. Listen, the names of locations and countries are of no consequence to you. It is enough to say we were recruited, trained, and equipped by a government agency. The narcotics plantations they wanted shut down, we cleared them off the map. The cartels they wanted in business watched their competition vanish. We were invincible. The Whispers became arrogant, and we forgot the golden rule: 'Those in power make nothing they cannot destroy.' They were pleased with our work, yet far more pleased with their camo's performance. The man in the suit was expendable. One night they came back for their prototypes. By accident, I escaped."</p><p>"And you hope, that when the war begins—"</p><p>"Revenge against those who used us. I am fond of our boss, but I do not love his dream as you do. I wish to see my enemies scourged in the coming crossfire. That is all."</p><p>"Do you believe we can win?"</p><p>Night shrugged. "Does it matter?" Another silence. "If things turn against us, will you leave with me?"</p><p>Kyle did not hesitate to answer. "My family is here. Don't make me choose."</p><p>"In Zanzibar, Big Boss has given you a new family. You still have your old resistance comrades. Here, I have business associates and a lover. My family is dead. A man gets one, and only one family in life."</p><p>"That's not true. You have a family in me."</p><p>"Yes." Night drew him close and rubbed callused hands down his back until Kyle shivered. "And I don't want to lose you."</p><p>"We don't have to fear death. Big Boss' plan will work."</p><p>Night rolled on top of him. Smashed wet lips against his neck. Night was aroused and Kyle caught up quickly. Kyle ground against him, then wrapped his legs around Night's waist. They both smelled of sweat, and that made it better somehow.</p><p>"That's enough story time," said Night. The questions disappeared once more.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day Big Boss summoned all his captains to the war room. They knew what to expect. Each officer, if they felt any fear, hid it well in their own way.</p><p>Kyle walked into the room, glad no one could see him clench his teeth with embarrassment beneath the balaclava. His new combat suit drew looks. The Red Blaster favored him with a toothy smile. The former Spetsnaz eschewed the vodka of his homeland and instead sipped rye whiskey from a snifter. Where he'd come by such a fancy glass no one knew, but it was Red's most prized possession. His wide white eyes roved from one man to the next. Of all them, Red was most eager for battle, another chance to indulge his only pastime besides drinking: grenades.</p><p>The four Ultra-Box members played poker while the Running Man reread the same chewed up paperback novel he'd been carrying around since joining up. Zanzibar Land lacked the resources to stock a proper library. Or, more likely, Big Boss was disinclined to apportion funds to supply his troops with entertainment. They could afford few distractions.</p><p>Predator chewed bubble gum and stared off into empty space. He was a man so adept at jungle warfare he required no camo more high-tech than earth toned clothing and some mud.</p><p>Gray Fox was not in attendance. Someone had to remain on lookout.</p><p>They were freaks, eccentrics, and most importantly, exiles. From such levies Big Boss drafted the army of the future—the vengeful angels of the second coming of Outer Heaven. A corps of troops fit for a comic book.</p><p>Kyle sat next to Night Sight, who handed him a mug of coffee. "That ninja outfit looks hot on you. When I first heard the concept, I was skeptical at first…"</p><p>Kyle pulled up the balaclava to take a sip. Burnt, with notes of spent motor oil. At least this batch tasted better than the usual.</p><p>"Black coffee for Black Color! Careful you don't drink too much before we go out, white ninja, or you'll piss your fancy trousers yellow," said Red Blaster. The Russian had the giggle of an eight-year-old girl.</p><p>Night raised an eyebrow. "Black… Color? You're dressed all in white."</p><p>The suit had dark green shoulder pads and the rest was more dirty gray than white, but Kyle felt silly arguing the point. "Code names here are either nonsense or lame puns. Of the two, I'd rather have the former."</p><p>The ninja disguise was Gray Fox's idea. Kyle still had friends in the outside world. None of these contacts knew he had allied with Big Boss and his rogue nation. Kyle preferred it stayed that way. Thus, he donned the cover of Black Color, a defected NASA space commando of some skill.</p><p>Big Boss stepped into the room. Instantly the book and card deck disappeared. Predator swallowed his gum and Red stashed his booze. They shot up from their seats and stood rigid in salute.</p><p>"As you were," Big Boss said, his manner solemn. They sat down, relaxed yet reverent. He was the high priest of war and they the devote ready for the sermon. Everyone's attention focused wholly on the commander.</p><p>They sensed their commander's mood instantly—white hot wrath. It was scant comfort to know they were not the targets of his ire. When his blood was up, existing in the same room with him was difficult. His eye burned with an intensity no other could meet. Even Predator winced as Big Boss' gaze passed over him.</p><p>"The U.N. has delivered its ultimatum," Boss said. "We can expect an official response in about two weeks. Foxhound will respond within the next twenty-four hours. They will send Solid Snake."</p><p>"I heard he's retired, sir," said Running Man.</p><p>The Boss' gravely voice was cool. "Men like Snake will never retire from the battlefield while they live. Foxhound will count on him delivering another miracle. Snake is the only commando on Earth who has single-handedly brought down a rogue nation."</p><p>The Boss paused to provide space for reflection. They all knew well the story of Outer Heaven's defeat. They had trained harder on dealing with this one man than for all other contingencies combined.</p><p>"In the first Outer Heaven, my captains did not know what they faced, and to an extent, neither did I. You will have no such excuses." Big Boss turned to a map of the Zanzibar Land base sketched on the marker board and began the briefing on their positions and the routes they were responsible for, where they would deploy their men, and in what shifts.</p><p>Kyle "Black Color" Schneider would remain in the armory, and impersonate Dr. Marv to lure Snake into a lethal gas trap. To this end he would be given the doctor's personal transmitter. Boss predicted Snake would operate on orders to track its signal until he had rescued Marv as his primary objective.</p><p>"There's been a change of plans for you." Big Boss pointed at Night Sight. A chill raised bumps on Kyle's skin, but he kept his silence. One did not interrupt the commander.</p><p>"You are no longer guarding the detention complex. That's Running Man's job now. Instead, you'll hold Zanzibar HQ. You'll be the first to ambush the enemy, as you stand the best chance of eliminating him early on."</p><p>Big Boss continued the briefing. Kyle no longer listened. He stole a side glance at his lover and saw that Night's face had paled. He took a deep, quiet breath through his nose. Braced himself. There was no mental deliberation over the decision, no weighing of factors or consequences. Kyle had finished with all that the night Big Boss pulled him and the families of his men from the fire. Tonight, he had his own family to care for.</p><p>"Permission to speak, sir."</p><p>Big Boss fixed him with his eye. "Make it quick."</p><p>"I should be stationed in Zanzibar HQ, sir. I have the best chance of eliminating Snake."</p><p>"And why is that, Schneider?"</p><p>"I supported Snake during operation Intrude N313. I know what he's capable of. How he thinks. I know how to get into his head, how to predict what he'll do next. I'm closer to him than anyone else here. Except for you, sir. On top of that, I'm every bit as good in close quarters combat as Night Sight. Probably better."</p><p>Night grunted in his throat but made no move to object.</p><p>Expression souring more by the second, Big Boss clenched his jaw in silence. Then, a change swept over his weathered face—something almost like a softening. He glanced from Night back to Kyle.</p><p>"You have a point. Deception works best when deployed early. Running Man, get yourself fitted for a gas mask. You're the bait for the arsenal trap. Night, you stay in the detention center."</p><p>Night did not look at Kyle for the rest of the briefing.</p><p>Dismissed, the captains rushed from the room with their orders, eager for a head start on preparations. Night hurried towards the barracks without a backward glance. Kyle chased after him but didn't make it far. An arm shot out of a shadowed alcove and yanked Kyle inside.</p><p>The angular face of Gray Fox broke from the shadows. "The Boss has a message he wants you to give Snake when you see him."</p>
<hr/><p>Kyle stood spread eagle against the corridor wall, waist arched out. Night Sight bent over him, riding. Their grunts and sighs echoed down the long empty spaces until they faded, unheard.</p><p>Tonight, it was good. No, better than good. Their lovemaking had reached new, frenzied heights. Kyle savored every contact, every sensation, for he knew these were likely his last. Night's anger lent a passionate intensity to his motions. Kyle had never been worked over like this.</p><p>Towards the end, Night snared a fistful of Kyle's hair and tugged hard enough to hurt, pulling him back and in. Kyle moaned, begged him to bite his neck. Night happily complied.</p><p>After, passing a cigarette between them, they found their words.</p><p>"What the hell are you thinking? I ask you to come with me, and instead you dive head-first into the meat grinder."</p><p>"I meant what I said to the Boss. I know Snake. I'll predict his moves."</p><p>"Let someone else wear him down first."</p><p>"The others can't touch him. Gray Fox could do it, but he and Snake are old friends. Fox won't fight his former buddy until he has no choice."</p><p>"Red Blaster and Running Man stand a fair chance." Night used the spent cigarette to light a new one.</p><p>Kyle shook his head. "Predator is the only one who might slow him down. But I can stop this before the bodies pile up to the ceiling."</p><p>"And what if Snake doesn't come? If they send someone else?"</p><p>Kyle didn't answer that. He didn't have to. They both knew this was wishful thinking.</p><p>Kyle swallowed. He didn't want to say what he needed to say next. He had always tried to think positive and shun self-fulfilling prophecies. But this was too important for superstitious fear. "If I die, and the others fail, then you'll have plenty of warning."</p><p>"You're talking shit."</p><p>"Promise me. If we start losing," he swallowed again, throat suddenly dry, "if I go down. Don't stay around to finish the job. Get out of here. Forget revenge and find yourself another family."</p><p>"You—"</p><p>"I won't die. I'll do everything to make sure that doesn't happen. But if it does… promise me."</p><p>Night's face contorted. He threw out his arms in gesture of disgust. "You're fucking stupid. Yes, I promise already."</p><p>"Good." Kyle leaned in and gave Night a kiss as tender and sweet as he knew how. After a moment, they parted. Kyle tried to purr in his ear, coughed instead, and had to settle for a low growl. "That's enough whining. Now roll over and we'll do this again like we mean it."</p>
<hr/><p>Night Sight glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes gone since the order came down from Fox and Predator walked out the door. He had waited too long, he decided. Time to move.</p><p>Snake had killed Kyle in less than five minutes. Big Boss delivered the news in person. Assurances were spoken that the Foxhound agent would not survive the hour. Now, he wondered if even the Metal Gear D had avoided destruction. Night tried not to think about it.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry. For me, the Boss was a means to an end. To you, he was a savior. But he can't save any of us now.</em>
</p><p>As he plucked the duffle bag from under his bed, something fell off onto the floor. It was an opened condom wrapper. One of Kyle's, for Night had never owned any. While they had feared no disease, Kyle claimed he liked the feel of them. They had soon run out and returned to fucking bareback, so this wrapper had been under his bunk for a while.</p><p>He'd never again watch Kyle tear one of these packets open with his teeth.</p><p>Night convulsed his hands into claws, snatched up the mattress, and slammed it against the wall. A fantasy overtook him: find Big Boss and express his disappointment in person. A strong self-preservation instinct evaporated that fantasy before it congealed. There was no doubt in Night's mind over the result of such an encounter.</p><p>The rumble of distant explosions stopped his thrashing. It was difficult to be sure, but the noise seemed to come from the direction of the canyon. The same direction Predator had taken to intercept Snake. More explosions and the clack of gunfire removed all doubt.</p><p>Time to move.</p><p><em>Run</em>, his mind screamed at him. <em>Run!</em></p><p>He stayed in place. A new plan unfurled in his mind. For all the effort required to go AWOL, he could instead create a superb ambush.</p><p><em>But the promise.</em> No, it wouldn't be breaking his word to Kyle. Not exactly. In many ways, killing Snake went a long way to ensuring his own survival. And if he fouled up somehow, he still had the visible light camo. With the ability to turn invisible, it'd be almost as easy to run then as now. Life experience spoke in a quiet voice, telling Night these thoughts were rationalizations justifying a foolish course of action.</p><p>No, he insisted, it was this same hard won experience that would make the difference. His career as a soldier had traveled a longer and harsher road than Snake's.</p><p>Suddenly, moving was easy. He set out for the detention complex. Solid Snake would have to infiltrate the building if he wanted Dr. Marv. A large basement fronted the corridor to the doctor's cell. Lots of cover, lots of room to maneuver. Not that he would need it. Night had done this countless times before. Legends didn't block bullets. He'd hit hard and fast, from out of a blind spot. That was fighting smart. Idiots settled for fighting harder. Didn't matter how good a soldier they said you were, getting shot in the back by someone you never even saw coming was enough to finish anyone.</p><p>Snake would have no warning. He'd expect the regular sentries. Night had the perfect setup here. He only needed two seconds. It would be enough.</p><p>The prison rose from the tree line ahead. Night silently chanted a mantra. <em>I'll take him. And that'll be revenge enough. For my comrades. For you. And then I'll escape and I'll never have to fight for money again. It's what you wanted. It'll be enough. I promise.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>